Cursed Doll/Miyabi
Miyabi is a friendly Cursed Doll. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “You can have this. It’s more spending money.” (+445G) “You can have this. It grew and got cut.” (+1 Ghost Hair) “You can have this. It came from my body...” (+1 Delicate Gear) “Candy… Give me some, big brother!” (Give Toffee?) *Yes - “Thank you, big brother!” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Awww...” “Give me some spending money, big brother!” (Give 267G?) *Yes - “Thank you, big brother!” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Awww...” “A Lucky Mallet… Give me one, big brother!” (Give Lucky Mallet?) *Yes - “Thank you, big brother!” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Awww...” “I often get lost in the mansion. I ask the zombies for help, but they won’t talk with me...” “I wonder what I was doing before I came here? I’ve already forgotten...” “Ufufuu… What will we play?” “Read me a story, big brother… If you don’t read to me, I’ll finish you...” “When my hair grows out, Miss Ghost trims it for me.” “Hey, let’s play ‘girl in a box.’” “I play tag with the zombies… I play hide and seek with the ghosts… But it’s more fun to play with humans...” “To make semen… I have to drink from a man?” “Chromie is super amazing. She can make zombies, summon ghosts… and even manipulate dolls with string.” “What do dolls outside of the mansion do?” *They play - “I want to play with them...” *They work - “The dolls outside have it rough… I’m fine in the mansion.” *We fight them - “Why do you fight? Do humans and dolls have a bad relationship?” (-5 Affinity) *They handle sexual needs - “I want to do that too! That’s all right, isn’t it, big brother…?” (+10 Affinity) “What kind of look is cute? Which do you like, big brother?” *Gothic Lolita - “Goth-ic lo-li? What kind of outfit is that? Well, I don’t hate black.” *A maid outfit - “I looooove maids! I want that oooone!” +10 Affinity) *A risque swimsuit - “A swimsuit? ...Do I look like I can swim? I’d sink in water.” *A kimono is the best - “Yay! I’m so happy!” (+10 Affinity) “I want to go outside too.” *You should stay here - “That’s boring.” *Let’s go together - “Yippee!” (+10 Affinity) *Let’s go to the other world - “No, I’ll stay here!” (-5 Affinity) “My owner… I wonder what kid of person they were?” *A little girl - “I wonder if she was like me… I hope so.” (+10 Affinity) *A little boy - “It would be terrible if it was a little boy… since I would still suck on him...” *An old woman - “A big sister would be nice...” (+10 Affinity) *An old man - “An old man is good too. He won’t be able to move after I’m done playing...” “Let’s play, big brother. Hey, what should we play?” *Hide and seek - “I’m good at hide and seek. The seeker has to run all over the place...” *Tag - “I’m already tired of that… I played it a whole bunch with the zombies.” *Naughty games - “Okay then… Is it alright if I suck on big brother?” (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "Big brother... Let's play..." With Carrie: Carrie: "Miyabi, your hair has grown out... I'll cut it for you. Snip, snip..." Miyabi: "Yay! Thank you!" Carrie: "(Even the cut hair grows... This child is kinda scary.)" With Chrome: Miyabi: "Chromie, let's play..." Chrome: "I see, playing with dolls? In that case, I'll turn Miyabi into a walking armory!" Sonya: "That's playing too much!" With Francesca: Miyabi: "Wow, the Queen Doll." Francesca: "I am not a queen. I'm just junk... Do you want to becomepart of me too?" Miyabi: "Yeah, I'll be part of you! I want to be the topmost one!" Francesca: "That is impossible... This is my special seat..." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Doll Category:Undead Category:Loli Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Artificial Category:Companions